Obsessed
by TheXstrawberryXshinigami
Summary: Everyones getting obsessed! But over what? Warning: Many upon many crack pairs. Tons of randomnessyness. Much OOCness. May contain bashing later. I suck at summaries, so I won't bother with one.


A/N: If I owned Bleach, do you honestly think I'd be wasting my precious time, writing FANFICS when i could just make it really happen? Didn't think so...

(Pairing for this Chappie is IchiRuki. Deal with it.)

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1. Rukia and Ichigo are obsessed about:

Rukia walked down the hall. She slipped like a stealthy cat in an alley into an abandoned class room. Little did she know, her crush, Kurosaki Ichigo, was watching from behind the door. He watched with high interest as she slipped something out of her school bag. Holy crap! It was a Play station 3! How the heck did that fit in her bag? Oh well, he continued to watch. She pulled out something else of reasonable size. It looked like a box for a DVD but it was actually a game case. She inserted the disc into the play station. Ichigo stepped up, quietly behind her as the screen on the classroom TV blasted on. It took a while, but the menu finally popped up. 'KINGDOM HEARTS 2.' Is what it read across the screen. She began to play, totally oblivious to the young orange-haired boy behind her.

"HAHA! TAKE THAT DEMYX! YOU AND YOUR STUPID WATER FORMS ARE NO MATCH FOR MY WISDOM MODE!!!!!" She screamed with strong conviction. And all Ichigo did was think, _'This girl is clearly, totally, utterly, _**obsessed'**. He kept watching her until she had beaten the animated man on the game he suspected was 'Demyx.' She unhooked the game and everything else, and packed it in her bag. Suddenly, a voice caught her off guard.

"Your a complete dork. Is what you were playing some type of D&D type thing? Or something like 'World of Warcraft?'" He asked idiotically.

"Pfft. NO! That, for your information, was Kingdom Hearts 2, one of the best games EVER!" She explained, feeling heat rise to her face because he had caught her doing such an immature thing such as video games.

"Right...is this what you do everyday for lunch?" He asked, a little freaked out by her conviction towards the game.

"No, only Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays." She explained, walking out the door. "Why do you care what I do anyway?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Care? I-I-I don't! I just wanted to make sure you weren't getting yourself into too much trouble." He lied. He knew already though, that Rukia knew how much he liked her. He was actually stalking her. He had the notebook with every detail of what she did in it to prove his point. Rukia casually shrugged off the lie, with a tiny 'pssh'. She didn't like pushing the subjects of her and Ichigo's quarrels. But in her mind she thought, _'He is clearly, totally, utterly, _**obsessed**

------------------------------------------------------

For the next couple of days, they kept their obsessions to themselves. They hoped no one would notice. But being who they were, everyone knew. Rukia would do her daily game thing. And Ichigo would stalk her. She'd beat a level. He'd write it down in deep detail. She'd ask what he was doing. He'd say protecting her. She'd say she's fine and walk out. He'd follow, matching her steps. By the eighth week, EVERYONE knew something was up. Orihime and Uryu went to spy. It was their unlucky day. When they were spying on Rukia playing the game, biting her lip when she messed up, or pumping her fist in the air with each good move, all they could do was think. And they thought the same as everyone else_...'She's clearly, totally, utterly, _**obsessed**.' When they saw Ichigo in the back, staring at her, and writing down every single move she made...to say the least, they were scared. Orihime braved a whisper to Uryu.

"Hey, Uryu...do you think Kurosaki-kun is..." Uryu cut in an finished the obivous sentence for her.

"_Clearly_, _totally, utterly_, **obsessed? **Yes. Do you?" He asked, watching Ichigo grow hearts in his eyes when Rukia stood to do her victory dance...she just beat Xemnas.

"Yes...both of 'em. They are both..."

"_Clearly, totally, utterly_, **obsessed..." **They finished her sentence in unison. When Rukia packed up her stuff...they were about to see HOW obsessed. Rukia turned around, not really suprised to see...Ichigo...in her face.

"What are you doing here Ichigo?" She asked, as usual. So far, it was all going like clockwork.

"I just came to make sure nobody like Keigo came before me. I was protecting you." He said...as usual.

"Ichigo, I'm fine. And if he did come, I could protect myself." She said in a matter-of-factly tone. She began to walk out, until Ichigo grabbed her wrist.

"Really? Protect yourself 'eh?" He said...and unexpectedly, pulled her into a kiss. "You didn't exactly protect yourself from that." He said when they broke apart, laughing.

"Who said I wanted too?" Rukia said, matching Ichigo's smirk and pulling him back down into the kiss. At this time, Uryu and Orihime were scared outta their wits.

"Umm...lets go Uryu..." Orihime said, a little shaky from the scene in front of them.

"Yes...and fast...before they...umm...go further..." He squeaked, running out of the room, Orihime following quickly. After their make-out session, Rukia and Ichigo followed happily (not knowing they were following them).

Outside at lunch, Uryu and Orihime were describing what they saw to the rest of the gang. And of course, the ending line of their story was, "No! We mean it! They are both _clearly, totally, utterly, _**obsessed."**

------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Thats the end of chapter one! To short for my liking...Next WILL be longer, I promise. Since I'm a new author and everything, and this IS the first chapter of my first fanfic, please don't be too harsh with your reviews. No flames, only constructive critisism, don't forget that it IS a slight crack fic... I don't really expect many reviews anyway. But next chapter is...-dramatic music-...YORUICHI AND HITSUGAYA ARE **OBSESSED**! But over what? Please R&R! And warning, if you call me a "fan baser"...you will die...or at the most, I'll stop a story...Love ya! -The Strawberry Shinigami


End file.
